Shadow of a Doubt
by Calenor
Summary: SEQUEL to Lost From the LightA continuation of where I left off at the previous story. It's TTT in Frodo's POV with added angst and injuries. (PG-13 to Violence only)
1. Default Chapter

Sam and I continued on after we crossed the river in our boat. We traveled through the woods for a while until we reached the rocky edges of Mordor. "Mr. Frodo I think that maybe we should rest in the forest tonight because I doubt that there is any water in that forbidden land. And if you chest starts to bother you again I won't be able to help it," Sam said to me in a concerned tone. "All right Sam, we will stay in the forest tonight," I gave in reluctantly. Sam sat both of our packs on the ground and got a small fire going. I really wish that Sam would let me carry my own pack, but every time I try to take it he says ,"Not till your shoulders better Mr. Frodo!." He's just watching out for me. "Has your shoulder bothered you anymore Mr. Frodo?," Sam asked. "A little Sam, but not to bad yet," I replied.  
  
"Well Mr. Frodo, if it does bother you anymore than just tell me and I will bathe your side with some of that Athelas that Strider gave to me," he said. "Ok, Sam," I told him as I rolled over and wrapped up in my blanket. For the first time in a while I fell asleep. Sam woke me up a short time after I had fallen asleep. "Mr. Frodo, we should start out soon. But before we go I think that we should bathe your side once more because, as I said before, I doubt there is any water in Mordor," Sam said to me. "Ok, Sam,' I replied to him. Sam came over to me and gently bathed my shoulder with Athelas. Being satisfied that I was comfortable he let me rest again. When I woke up we got our stuff all packed and as always, Sam took his pack and mine. Then we hesitantly started out again on what seems an impossible mission to destroy the Ring. "Sam, I really wished that you would let we carry my own pack," I pleaded with him.  
  
"No, Mr. Frodo! I am not going to let you hurt you shoulder more by staining it and stressing it out with the weight of your pack," Sam told me. But, me being stubborn, I didn't listen to him and I grabbed my pack away from him. I put it on anyway and that was one of the dumbest things that I have ever done. When I picked up my pack and tried to put it on I heard a sickeningly loud *pop* and felt the pain rush through my arm. "oh, Mr. Frodo! You should never have done that. Now your shoulders broken again," Sam said to me as he gently let me lean against him and lowered me to the ground. "I'm sorry Sam," I said to him as I grimaced from the pain in my shoulder. Sam bound my shoulder to my side shoulder as Aragorn had done. I whimpered from the pain of him manipulating it but I tried to hold it back. I have already put o much stress on Sam, and I couldn't bear to cause any more. " I'm sorry Mr. Frodo, but your shoulders broken again and I don't want you to be in any more pain than you have to be," He said to me as he finished binding my shoulder.  
  
We started off into the wasteland or Mordor. It felt like we had walked forever and I longed for a rest but we continued in a little further and then we rested. Finding sleep was not easy for me but I slept for a little while. I was to distracted by the pain in my shoulder to sleep. I gave up on sleeping a while back in the trip and I have grown accustom to sitting and listening while others sleep. But I was jolted out of my reverie when I heard something. A gangly looking thing came down from above me and pounced on me, Sam quickly came to my aid. I couldn't defend myself because of my injured shoulder. Sam picked up the creature and threw it to the ground, then the creature jumped up on Sam and bit his shoulder. Sam fell to the ground and the creature, which I realized was Gollum, wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Horrified but what I was I quickly grabbed Sting with my right hand and lunged for Gollum. Little did I know how much I would regret those actions later. 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Gollum did this I drew Sting and held it to Gollum's throat. "Release him or I'll slit your throat," I said to Gollum. Gollum slowly let go of Sam. Sam jumped up and drew his sword. Gollum slowly let out a slow yelp. I dreaded being near Gollum and I distrusted him even more the I did Boromir. He tried to escape but Sam quickly got out the rope that he received form Galadrial and tied it around his neck. "Now don't you go trying anything funny Gollum!," Sam yelled at Gollum. Gollum didn't say anything, but he sulked down to the ground and whimpered.   
  
"I think that we would be better off to tie him up and leave him here Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me. "NO! That will kill usss, kill ussss!," Gollum hissed. "No, Sam," I said to him as I rubbed my shoulder because it was starting to hurt again. "But why Mr. Frodo?, he deserves to die," Sam said asked me. 'Maybe he does deserve to die Sam, but I have to believe that Gandalf can still come back," I explained to him. "We be nice to them.... if they be nice to us," Gollum said as he groveled at my feet. "There is no promise you can make that I can trust," I told him. "We will swear on..., on... the precious," Gollum said to me.  
  
"The ring is treacherous, but we will hold you to your word," I said to Gollum. Sam wasn't to happy about my decision to have Gollum lead us to the Black Gates of Mordor. Gollum rushed over the rocky terrain. I soon fell behind because of my chest and my shoulder. My chest has gotten a lot better but my shoulder still hurts. "Hey, Gollum! Wait up. Mr. Frodo is fallen behind," Sam yelled to Gollum. Gollum stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Hurry Hobbitsesss, hurry!," Gollum pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry Gollum. I am going as fast as I can. I am injured, unless you forgot!," I yelled at Gollum. He didn't say anything but he did give me a rather dirty look. "I don't think Gollum is doing us any good Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me. "He's been true to his word!," I told him. "Plus without him we would still be roaming around Mordor like chickens with our heads cut off!," I yelled at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Frodo but he's up to no good, and I don't trust him one bit," Sam said to me . I can't believe Sam is being like this, but I guess that Gollum does have a reason to want me dead. Gollum once owned the ring and I know that he still longs for it. But to what extent he will go to get me out of the way I can't even begin to imagine.  
  
We stopped traveling when the sun came up because Gollum refused to travel during the day. When we stopped I sat down and rested. While I was resting Sam came over to me and asked me," Mr. Frodo, I think that we should bathe you shoulder and chest again while we still have spare water." "Ok Sam. just be gentle with my shoulder because it really hurts," I told him. "Ok, Mr. Frodo. I'll try but if I am hurtin' you then you just tell me and I will stop," Sam said to me. "Ok, Sam," I said to Sam as I sat down beside him.  
  
He very gently bathed my shoulder and the Athelas really helped my shoulder. But I don't think that the bruise on my chest will ever go away. But its now to the point were I don't even notice it anymore. "There Mr. Frodo. Do you feel any better?," Sam asked as he finished up and binded my shoulder to my side again. "I feel a little better Sam, I don't know how I would have made it this far without you," I said to him as I started to cry. "Well Mr. Frodo, I don't know how I would have lived with myself if I let you go off on this quest by yourself," Sam said as he began to sob.  
  
  
  
After we sat and dried our eyes out we continued on over the barren wastelands. But we were soon walking through a richly scented forest awoke Sam had a small fire going and he was boiling some water. "What are you doing Sam?," I asked him curiously. "Gollum found some conies, and I'm going to make some stew with them," he explained to me. "Ok Sam," I told him. Then I heard something, it sounded like a bird but I wasn't sure. I disregarded it at that time but I hope that I don't find out to soon what they are. "Look Mr. Frodo, Oliphaunts!," Sam said as he dashed over and laid at the top of the hill. I was alarmed and surprised by what he said, but I followed him. And sure enough, there were Oliphaunts with great armies of evil men marching around them. The Oliphaunts were enormous. But I really didn't like the fact that the men didn't have very good control over the violent beasts. And my fear soon caught up with me. 


	3. Chapter 3

bTo all the Reveiwers: THANK YOU!/b  
  
All though not many people review I know people are interested in this story. I think you'll be happy with this chapter. Frodo dosen't get hurt hardly at all. (Only very minorly and it dosen't break or bruise anything)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One of the Oliphaunts soon broke free from control and it came rampaging toward us. I ran and grabbed Sam on the way. We didn't get very far because we soon ran into more men. But these men were different. They were regal, almost like Aragorn or Boromir, except they weren't nearly as friendly. One of them grabbed me, rather roughly, by the shoulders, I cried out from the pain. Then I dropped to the forest floor to escaped his grip. He released me as soon as I dropped to the ground. Then one of them came up to me and held out his hand to help me up. I cautiously took his hand with my good arm. Once I was up on my feet again he spoke to me. " Please. Forgive my men, they did not realize that you were injured." At my first sight of him, he looked a lot like Boromir. It didn't comfort me much, but he was being kind. "I am Faramir of Gondor, and I will take you in with me now because you are injured. You shouldn't travel until your well," he said to me. "But why be so kind to me now, when your men almost broke my shoulder even more than it already is?," I snapped at him.  
  
"You have good reason to doubt my kindness little halfling, but I received word from Gandalf a very long time ago that two halflings may come this way. And that if they should come, that I should take them in and care for them for a short time," Faramir said to me. If what he told me is true, than I should have no reason to fear him or his men, but a shadow a doubt is growing in my heart. "Please don't hurt Mr. Frodo any more than he already is," Sam pleaded with Faramir. "I am not going to harm you. I wish to assist you. Your friend is injured and we may be able to help him some," Faramir told Sam. "We will go with you but we will leave when we choose fit," I told Faramir. "You may leave when you wish, but where is your other companion? That gangle looking creature?," Faramir asked us.   
  
"There was no other, just Sam and I,' I told him and Sam looked at me like I had three heads. "But what of the other company that Gandalf said you might be traveling with?," he asked me. "We separated from them, we lost one of our company in Moria. Gandalf fell into shadow," I told him. "That is sad news indeed. But come now and rest. For I can see that you are weary," Faramir said to us. We followed him until he stopped and turned around to us. "From this point on you must go blind folded. For where I am taking you is the only place that our people have that the enemy has not yet discovered," he said to us. Sam and I allowed them to blind fold us and they agreed to lead us safely.  
  
We walked on for a while and I found a strange comfort in being blindfolded. Being secluded from the outside world where I only found pain. It was relaxing in an odd way. After we had walked on for a little longer they took our blind folds off. We were standing in the middle of a rocky cavern, with an opening on one side that had a waterfall pouring over it, and there was another path that led out of the cavern. Faramir brought us over and showed us two small mattresses. "These are for you, and you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. Dinner will be served soon, and if you have any more pain Frodo, just tell any of my men," Faramir said to me and Sam. "Thank you, Faramir," I said to him just before he left the room. "Your welcome Frodo," he said to me. I sat on my mattress for a short time and I soon fell asleep. I was no sooner roused by Sam gently tapping me. "It's time to eat Mr. Frodo. I know your weary and I hate to wake you but its time for dinner," Sam said to me as I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes with my right arm. Dinner was wonderful, though I didn't eat much. My stomach just wasn't up to it. "Mr. Frodo, you really should have eaten a lot more. Your worrying me Frodo," Sam said to me as he gave a concerned look. "I'm fine Sam," I told him. "Well I just don't like the fact the your not eatin' much and you haven't gotten much sleep neither," Sam said to me. "I'm fine Sam!," Said to him as I laid down on my mattress and tried to go to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now for the bad news.......  
  
I won't be able to update till at least the 20th of Febuary. I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post my stories. So I will post as soon as I come back!  
  
PLEASE! Read and Review *i puppy eyes/i*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Big thanks to the *drum roll please* 3 reviewers. I don't know what happened. People who were reading the first part either didn't realize this was the sequel or they just don't review *pout* Well, enough babbling, on with the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't sleep at all, and I know Sam will be pestering me about it again. But I haven't been able to get solid sleep since I left Rivendell. The horror of the day that Boromir punched me and the day the I was stabbed by the Nazgul still haunt my memory.   
  
"Mr. Frodo, you didn't sleep at all did you?," Sam asked me.   
  
I know that Sam could see that I was tired. "No, Sam," I told him with a weary smile.   
  
"Now you best be gettin' back to sleep Mr. Frodo. I think it would be best if we stayed a little longer so that you can recover your strength," Sam told me.   
  
"Ok," I told Sam as I turned over on my mattress and drifted off to sleep. I was actually glad that Sam made me go back to sleep. I feel great , except for my shoulder is bothering me again. I told one a Faramir's men, as he had told me to and he brought Faramir to me. "Frodo, how bad is the pain in your shoulder?," Faramir asked me.  
  
"It's quite bothersome," I told him.   
  
"There isn't anything that I can do for you Frodo. But do you need anything else?," Faramir asked us.   
  
"Yes, there is something we need. Can you get me some hot water?," Sam asked.   
  
"Yes, and I will get it to you as soon as I can," Faramir said to Sam as he gave him a curious look.   
  
And he held to his word. Shortly after he left one of his men came over wit ha small dish of steaming water. I already knew why Sam had asked and he was busy getting the Athelas from his pack. Then he bathed my shoulder with the Athelas water and all of the men in the cavern were enthralled by what Sam was doing and the pleasing aroma.   
  
"That should help some Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me as he finished bathing and binding my shoulder back to my side.  
  
"Thanks Sam, I feel a lot better now," I said to him before a fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
I don't know how long Sam let me sleep but by the time I woke up it was lighter in the cavern and I am guessing that it is daytime outside.   
  
"It's nice to see you finally got some solid sleep Mr. Frodo," Sam said to me as he came over to me and handed me a plate of food.   
  
"You slept so long, you missed first and second breakfast Mr. Frodo," Sam said with a chuckle.   
  
"Thanks Sam," I told him be fore I started eating.   
  
"Your welcome Mr. Frodo, Sam said with a smile. After I finished eating, Sam and I decided that we should set off for Mordor in the morning.   
  
Faramir came up to where I was sitting and told me," I am needed in Osgiliath, we will be departing in the morning. Do, tomorrow we will see you off and then head for Osgiliath."   
  
"That is fine, we were planning on departing in the morning anyway," I told him.  
  
"Then all is good," Faramir said before he walked away with a weary smile.  
  
"You should rest up Mr. Frodo, you need to regain as much strength as you can for the journey ahead of us," Sam told me.   
  
"I know Sam," told him with a smile.   
  
I slept well through the night and woke up early. Sam was lying on his mattress softly snoring so I decided not to bother him. I quietly packed all of our stuff, being careful not to use my arm. I finished packing our stuff and then I woke Sam up.   
  
"Well, hullo Mr. Frodo! Surprised to see you up before me," Sam said to me as he sat up and stretched.   
  
"Well I slept good last night and got up early," I explained to him.  
  
Faramir came over to see if we were ready to depart.   
  
"Yes, we are ready, but I am afraid we are in desperate need of food and water for our journey," I told him.   
  
"You've no need to worry about that, I packed some extra food and a few extra water bottles, along with your own, into your packs," Faramir told us.   
  
Then he handed us each a beautifully carved walking stick. We had to leave the cavern blind folded again. But even though I couldn't see I did hear something stealthily following behind us.   
  
"It was nice to have you as company Frodo Baggins. But I am afraid that we now must go our separate ways," Faramir said to me as he looked down upon me.   
  
"May we meet again Frodo Baggins!," he said to me before he walked away with his men in the other direction. If I only I knew at that time how close I would come to not making it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REALLY REALLY sorry for the delay, nut not many people are reading . I've been so busy with State testing and vacation that I haven't had the time. Another reason this is late is there haven't been many reviews (but I thank those of you who have).   
  
Remember: the more you review, the faster I update :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
